


Crypto-Mania: Jenny's Rebound

by captaintaco2345



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cyclops - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Sex, favor sex, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintaco2345/pseuds/captaintaco2345
Summary: After her friend Jenny goes on a bad date, Belle and Kovu get their other friend Indigo the incubus to help her feel better.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Crypto-Mania: Jenny's Rebound

"Hey Jenny!" Belle said, cheerfully approaching her friend. The pink cyclops looked up at her, somewhat surprised to see her. It looked like she'd been startled.

"Oh... hey, Belle." Jenny replied. She seemed to be lost in thought about something as she put away her things in her locker.

"How was your weekend?" Belle asked, opening her own locker.

"It was okay..." Jenny replied, looking down. "H-how was yours?"

"Oh it was great!" Belle smiled. "Kovu came over for the weekend. Dad's out of town, so mama got him to help out around the farm." She blushed, and looked around to make sure nobody was listening before continuing. "And after work, he ate me out behind a pile of hay bales."

"That sounds fun..." Jenny said. She didn't sound very enthusiastic. Belle could sense something was off. Then, she remembered something about the previous Friday. Jenny had been excited about something. She had met a guy in Tinder, and they were going out on Saturday. Belle decided to ask about it.

"Hey, didn't you have a date on Saturday?" She asked. "How did that go?"

Jenny paused for a moment, as if she was recovering memories of something bad. As if she didn't want to remember. She breathed a deep sigh before beginning to speak.

"Well... it was... okay." She muttered.

"Just okay?" Belle asked. "What did you do?"

"We went to dinner and saw a movie." Jenny explained. "And then we went back to my place and we... well... did some stuff..."

Belle gasped, and looked around again, making sure nobody was listening. "You fucked on the first date?" She asked.

"W-was that bad?" Jenny asked.

"No, no, it's okay. Lots of people do it." Belle nodded. "I just didn't take you for being that kind of girl."

Jenny nodded, but stayed silent. Belle could still tell something was up, but she didn't want to upset her friend. She decided to keep asking about the date like normal.

"So, gimme the details! How was it?" She asked. 

"Well... after dropping me off he was about to leave, but when I mentioned my dad was out of town for a few days, he insisted on coming in." Jenny began. "We got back to my room and started fooling around... and then we... um... fucked."

"Wait, he insisted on coming in? That sounds a bit creepy." Belle said. She was getting worried now. "Did you at least hang out a bit before you started fooling around?"

"Not really..." Jenny continued. "I wanted to make out and cuddle first but he said no... he wouldn't even look me in the eye while we were doing stuff. Well, he did look at me once when he was cumming on my boobs... but then I went and had a shower, and when I got out he was gone..."

"What?" Belle gasped. Now she realized what was going on. It was understandable why Jenny was upset now. "So he just fucked and left?"

"Yeah... I tried calling him and texting him the next day, but he wouldn't answer." Jenny continued, starting to get a bit choked up. Belle got closer and hugged her friend. 

"Oh, Jenny, I'm so sorry." She said. 

"It's fine... not the worst date I've ever been on." Jenny sniffled. She tried to walk away, but Belle ran in front of her and stopped her in her tracks. 

"No, its, not fine!" She insisted. "Jenny, you're the sweetest and most genuine person I know. You deserve way better then that jerk."

"Really, it's okay." Jenny said back, smiling at her, trying to hide her sadness. "I'm just not meant to have what you and Kovu have I guess."

"Jenny..." Belle began, but Jenny interrupted her. 

"I gotta get to class now... I'll talk to you at lunch, okay?" She said. Without another word, Jenny walked away. Belle was sure she could hear sobs.

Later...

Despite saying they would talk at lunch, Jenny was nowhere to be found at lunch hour. Instead, Belle decided to sit next to Kovu. Usually the three all sat together.

"Hey, any sign of Jenny?" Belle asked.

"Nope. Haven't seen her since this morning." Kovu replied. Belle nodded and sat down. She didn't touch her food. Kovu could tell something was up. 

"Are you okay, babe?" Kovu asked, scooting closer towards her.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Belle replied. "Hey, you think Jen's cute, right?"

"Uh... will you get mad at me if I say yes?" Kovu asked. 

Belle chuckled at his response. "No, no, this isn't about us, don't worry." She assured. 

"Okay. Yeah, she's cute." Kovu answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well... it's just that she had a really shitty date, and I wanna figure out a way to make it up to her." Belle explained. 

"Her Tinder date didn't go well?" Kovu asked.

"No, the guy just fucked her and left." Belle continued. "I asked 'cause I was wondering if you had any guy friends you'd maybe want to set her up with."

"Yeah, I don't think any of my stupid friends would treat her that well either." Kovu shrugged. 

"Hmm... what about your incubus buddy?" Belle asked.

"Oh, Indigo?" Kovu asked. Now he was just confused. "He's not the most romantic guy. Why do you want him?"

"Well, I think what Jenny really needs is a really good dick." Belle explained. "Can't Indigo tap into someone's desires or something and do whatever they want?"

"Something like that." Kovu shrugged. "I could ask him if you want, but he's kind of hard to get a hold of."

Just as he said this, someone else sat at the table next to them. It was Rose, a succubus and Indigo's little sister. She hid her horns and tail when she was in school, but her closer friends knew her secret. 

"Sup." She said, as she crossed her legs on the table. "Heard you guys were talkin' about my brother. What's up?"

"Oh, hey Rose." Kovu greeted. "Actually, great timing. We needed to ask him something. Think you could relay a message for us?"

"I'll do you one better. He's picking me up from school today." Rose explained, grabbing an apple from Belle's lunch tray. "You can ask him whatever you need then."

"Oh, that's perfect! Thanks Rose!" Belle beamed, ignoring the apple theft.

"What do you need him for anyway?" Rose asked, taking a bite from the apple. "You know I'm always down if you two need a third."

"What? No, nothing like that." Kovu shook his head. "We're actually trying to get somebody else laid."

"Oooh I see." Rose nodded. "Lemme guess, the cyclops?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Belle asked.

"Eavesdropping." Rose shrugged. "Like I said, he's picking me up after school. I'll make sure you can ask him."

"Ask who?" A voice asked next to them. All three jumped as they saw Jenny sitting down next to them. 

"Oh! H-hey, Jen." Belle sighed. "Um... we weren't talking about anything."

"What do you mean? You said you wanted Indigo to..." Rose began, but she stopped when Belle and Kovu glared at her. She realized they wanted it to be a surprise.

"Never mind." Rose smiled. 

"Okay..." Jenny said, sitting down next to them. Belle cleared her throat to try to clear the awkward air. 

"So... did that jerk ever text you back?" Belle asked.

"No..." Jenny admitted. "It's okay though, he was mean. I'm over it."

"You sure?" Kovu asked.

"Y-yeah, not the first time I went on a bad date before." Jenny chuckled. But all three could tell she was still upset. 

"Hey... if we were to find you a good guy to go on a date with..." Kovu asked, "would you be okay with that?"

"Um... I guess..." Jenny replied.

"What if it wasn't a date?" Belle added. "What if it was just a... dick appointment?"

"O-oh... Um... I suppose I'd be fine with that too..." Jenny said, blushing profusely now. "W-why? Did you have someone in mind?" 

"No, no, just asking." Belle smiled. She winked at Kovu, who winked back at her. It was time to set their plan in motion.

Later...

Belle paced back and forth, brow furrowed in thought. "Where is he?" She muttered. "Rose said he'd be here in one hour, and it's been an hour since then!"

"Probably running late." Kovu replied, kicking his feet over the side of his bed. They had gone straight to his house after school, as usual. "Give him another five minutes."

"That's what you said five minutes ago!" Belle replied. She breathed a sigh. "Sorry... I just really want this to go off without a-"

She gasped as the floor below her began to glow. She jumped back off the pentagram symbol that had formed beneath her. In a bright flash of flame, Indigo appeared out of the symbol. He was wearing his casual clothing; a sports jacket, black jeans, and a button up shirt.

"Hey, Kovu. Belle." He greeted. "Rose said you had something to ask me?"

"Dammit, what have I said about doing the whole portal thing?" Kovu said. "My mom knows who you are, dude. You can just use the front door."

"... Right, sorry." Indigo muttered, looking at the black burn mark beneath his feet. "So... anyway, Rose said you needed a third or something?"

"No, we already told her that wasn't the case." Kovu rolled his eyes. 

"Well, you see, we have this friend." Belle began, sitting next to Kovu. "She just went on a really bad date, and she needs some cheering up. And I was hoping you could, y'know..."

"Dick her down." Kovu finished. "B-but don't take her soul or anything."

Indigo scoffed. "You know I don't do freebies, Kovu."

"I was hoping we could do some kind of deal..." Kovu added, scratching his ear nervously.

"Don't do deals either. Not since the whole Arcana thing." Indigo replied. He remembered the events from only a few months prior, where a local mage named Arcana tricked him into becoming her slave. Luckily he managed to get away with the help of his other sister, Crimson. But ever since then, he refused to do any special deals, like the one Arcana had lured him in with. 

"Look, can't we maybe give you something other than a soul?" Belle asked. "It would really mean a lot to us, I'm sure we could do something for you. Please?"

Indigo paused for a moment, before smirking. "Fine, you win. I can't say no to that adorable face of your, Belle."

Belle smiled. "Thank you so much!" She beamed. "So... what can we give you?"

Indigo paused again, looking at both Belle and Kovu closely. He smirked once again, but this smirk made them both nervous.

"How about... a favour?" Indigo eventually replied. "One from each of you. I'll name a task later, and you'll do it. And if you refuse... I'll just take your soul instead."

Both Belle and Kovu gulped, and looked at each other for a moment. Eventually, they both nodded. "Okay." Kovu said. "But nothing too dangerous."

"Of course. I'm not unreasonable." Indigo chuckled. "So... what does this friend of yours look like?"

"She's a cyclops, so only one eye." Belle began. "Pink skin, purple hair, incredibly cute, a little on the chubby side, and about the same height as Kovu."

"Cyclops?" Indigo said, raising an eyebrow. "Hm. Never had one before. What's she like?"

"Shy, cries a lot, but really friendly when she gets to know you," Kovu began, "oh, and she hates when people joke about her eye. Makes her real self conscious."

"Got it, no eye jokes." Indigo nodded. "So when am I gonna meet this little gal?"

"We were kinda hoping tonight... unless you have plans." Belle said.

"Nope, no plans." Indigo shook his head. "Text me her address, and tell her I'm on my way."

Belle giggled at this response. "We were kinda hoping to keep this a surprise." She said. "She has no idea we're asking you this."

"Oh, also, her name is Jenny." Kovu said, pulling out his phone. He texted Indigo her address. "She lives with her dad, but he's away for now. So don't worry about making too much noise."

Indigo pulled out his phone, saw the address, and smirked. "I guess I'm off to see this 'Jenny' then." Indigo replied. He placed the phone back in his pocket. "I'll be back to see both of you about my... favours." 

Indigo prepared to leave through a portal, but he remembered what Kovu had told him, and left through the door instead. Kovu breathed a sigh when he heard the front door closing. "That went well, huh?" He said.

"Yeah... I'm a little worried about those favours he wants..." Belle admitted.

"Best case scenario, he just wants to fuck us." Kovu shrugged.

"And worst case?" Belle asked. Kovu didn't answer, but his nervous gulp told Belle everything she needed to know.

Meanwhile...

Jenny breathed a sigh as she opened Tinder on her laptop.

"Here we go again..." She muttered. She scrolled through her matches, seeing nothing but her own replies. None of them bothered to message her back, as usual. She breathed another sigh, and decided to do some swiping. Her music blared in her room. With her dad gone, she could have it as loud as she wanted. Loud music helped her block out her own thoughts. Her eyelid began to fall as she swiped through the same type of guys over and over and over. She didn't even bother looking at their bios, she just wanted anybody. She doubted they would swipe right on her, but she was hoping to get lucky. Eventually, she hit the dreaded wall of "no more results in hour area." She groaned and closed her laptop. 

"Well, looks like that's everyone... and not a single match." She said. That's when the tears started. But before she could bawl her eye out, a flash of light startled her. The light along with a loud bang made her yelp and swivel around in her chair. That's where she saw him. A tall, dark skinned figure with blue hair, dark blue horns and wings, and a long grey tail swishing behind him. Markings dotted his chiselled body, which was almost completely exposed due to his scant clothing. His bright yellow eyes stared down at her. 

"You must be Jenny." He said. His voice was low, but not scary. "I am... uh... are you alright?"

Jenny stared wide eyed at him, still crying. The figure seemed to assume this was because of him.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." He said, kneeling down to get closer to her level.

"N-no, no, I'm okay." Jenny stammered. "Just... gimme a second."

The figure nodded and stood back up. His scary appearance transformed into something more normal, with a black jacket and jeans. This helped calm Jenny down quite a bit. She started to realize she recognized him. 

"Um... y-you're Rose's brother, right?" She asked, wiping the last of her tears away. "I've seen you pick her up some days."

"Yeah, I am." He responded. "I'm Indigo. It's nice to meet you." He smiled and stuck his hand out for her to shake. She shook it gingerly. 

"Not to be rude, but... what are you doing in my house?" She asked.

"Well, your friends Kovu and Belle sent me here." Indigo explained, sitting on her bed. "They told me you had a bad date, and wanted to make you feel better."

"Really?" Jenny asked. She smiled and blushed. She had such good friends, she thought. But her smile fell when she realized that Indigo was an Incubus, and they were built for one thing. Her blush got even redder.

"Oh... s-so you're here to... um..." She stammered. Indigo chuckled.

"That's what they sent me here for, yes." He said. "But if you don't want to, we can do something else."

"No, I-I do want to!" Jenny nodded. "Sex with an Incubus sounds... really nice."

"In that case..." Indigo grinned, coming towards her. But Jenny stopped him. 

"Um... would you mind if we... cuddled first?" She asked. "And maybe... watch some TV?"

Indigo backed up and raised an eyebrow. Usually, people just wanted sex from him. He had never been summoned for companionship. But he could sense that this is what Jenny really wanted. 

"Sure, that sounds good." Indigo smirked. 

He helped Jenny out of her computer chair, and she blushed when she realized just how tall he was. He practically towered over her. He was definitely over 6 feet. She blushed even more. Her heart and her lady-parts were going crazy. She had a thing for tall guys. 

"F-follow me... please." She said. She lead him to the couch in her living room and sat down. Indigo sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her. She felt like if she could blush any more, she'd pass out. Indigo chuckled again. Jenny was way cuter than he'd imagined.

"You know, you can look at me if you want." He teased. She had been looking away from him this whole time. 

"Y-you don't mind my eye?" She asked.

"Not at all." Indigo replied. "It's cute."

"You're just saying that..." Jenny scoffed.

"No, really. It's really cute." Indigo asserted.

Jenny wasn't sure if the thermostat was broken, of if she was just sweating a lot. No guy had ever said that before. She leaned closer to him. "So... what do you wanna watch?" She asked

Indigo shrugged. "Whatever you want." He replied. 

Jenny nodded and selected a channel. She honestly didn't care what was on TV either. She just wanted to cuddle. As she soon found out, Indigo was an amazing cuddler. She found herself resting her head on Indigo's stomach, lying on her side to view the TV, while his hand lay on her hip. He was rubbing it slightly as well, which wasn't helping her blush. They stayed like this for about 10 minutes. 

"Youv'e never done this before, have you?" Indigo asked.

"No... sorry if I'm a bad cuddler..." Jenny said.

"Thats not what I meant." Indigo chuckled. "I only said it 'cause you seem to be enjoying this a lot."

"Oh... well... I don't normally get to cuddle with the guys I go out with." Jenny explained. "Most of them don't even wanna come over. And if they do, it's usually just for sex..."

"That's a shame." Indigo said. "You're a good cuddle buddy."

"T-thank you..." Jenny replied, her blush coming back full force. They stayed like this for a while, until she turned her head and looked up at him. "Hey... I think I'm ready to have sex now... if you want?"

"You sure?" Indigo asked. Jenny got up and changed her position, ending up straddling his lap. 

"Y-yeah... I don't think I can take anymore." She said. She lifted up her skirt, showing that her panties were soaked. Just cuddling with Indigo had gotten her extremely wet. Indigo raised an eyebrow at this. 

"Wow." He chuckled. "You weren't kidding." He leaned up and wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer. He could tell Jenny was still nervous. He smirked before he leaned in and kissed her gently. Jenny's eye went wide and she practically melted into his arms, kissing him back. She closed her eye and moaned, wrapping her arms around him as well. She had never made out before, so Indigo didn't want to overwhelm her. But she was already well past being overwhelmed. She never knew just getting kissed would feel so good. They made out for a while before Indigo pulled away.

"Should we take this to your bedroom?" He asked. Jenny nodded enthusiastically. 

"Y-you have condoms, right?" She asked. Indigo chuckled again.

"I'm an Incubus, I can't get mortals pregnant." He explained. "But I can still pull out if you want."

"That would be best I think..." Jenny nodded. She was so horny and worked up, a creampie would definitely make her pass out. She got off of him and the two made their way back to her bedroom. Indigo teased her on the way over, squeezing her ass as she walked. She held back a moan. Her butt was more sensitive than most girls. Finally, they were in her bedroom. Indigo read her thoughts to find her desires, and grinned when he found what she wanted him to do. He did as her thoughts told and pushed her onto the bed before quickly getting on top of her.

"So, you like to be taken by force, right?" He asked.

"Y-yeah..." Jenny replied. Indigo didn't wait for her to finish before he lifted her shirt and took if off of her. Her bra was on full display, along with her double-D cup breasts. Indigo used magic to unhook it before taking it off as well. Jenny's arms instinctively went to cover herself up, but Indigo held them as her sides. He was being forceful, but Jenny was loving it. 

"Oh my..." She moaned. 

Indigo grinned and slipped a hand up her skirt, brushing his fingers softly against her crotch. She gasped and blushed more than ever as she felt him touch her. His fingers moved to the top of her panties, and slipped inside them.

"You shave, huh?" Indigo raised an eyebrow, realizing he couldn't feel any pubic hair. 

"I-I just think pubes are itchy..." Jenny explained. "D-don't laugh..."

"I wasn't gonna laugh." Indigo said. He moved his fingers down and began massaging her clit first. A loud gasp and a moan from her let him know he was in the right spot. Then he slid two fingers inside of her. While he fingered her, she reached for his crotch through his jeans with one hand, finally feeling just how big he was. Her other hand was on her breast, kneading and massaging it. She fumbled around with his zipper until she got a hold of it and pulled it down, grabbing his cock and pulling it out. She gasped again. It felt so big in her hand. Indigo noticed she had pulled his dick out, and grinned, 

"You want it inside you?" He asked.

"Yes please..." She moaned. She started stroking him off. "Please, put it in me..."

Indigo nodded and pulled fingers out of her pussy. He licked his fingers clean before repositioning himself, and making his clothing disappear. He got on top of her, looking down at her blushing face.

"Tell me what you want." He ordered. "I won't do anything unless you tell me."

"I... I want you to..." She stammered.

"Say it." He grinned. 

"... I want you to fuck me..." Jenny whispered.

"Louder." He ordered.

"Please fuck me!" Jenny said. Just as she said it, he slid his cock inside her. Her eye widened, and her back arched. Her hands gripped her sheets as her eye rolled back. He had just thrust inside her all the way in one pump, and she could only barely take it. He began fucking her hard and deep. Her boobs jiggled up and down in time with his thrusts. She let out a loud moan with each stroke. He felt amazing inside her. 

"F-fuck..." She squeaked, covering her mouth with her wrist. She was in heaven, and Indigo knew it. 

"You really are cute." He grinned. He leaned down at began kissing her neck. He knew this was a sensitive spot on most girls, and it seemed this was no different for Jenny. She moaned even louder as soon as his lips touched her. 

"B-bite it... please..." She whimpered. Indigo did as he was told and began nibbling on her neck while he kissed it. This seemed to drive her even more crazy. 

"Ahn! Yes, hurt me!" She moaned. Indigo mentally paused for a moment. He wasn't expecting her to say that. He guessed she was just into sadomasochism, but he was surprised he didn't sense that before. He continued to bite her a little bit as he fucked her hard.

"Mmm... that's it... fuck me like the little whore I am..." Jenny moaned. Now Indigo was confused. He hadn't expected her to start dirtytalking like that. He leaned up and looked her in the eye.

"Are you okay?" He asked, still fucking her.

"Y-yeah..." Jenny nodded. "J-just keep fucking me... I'm just a useless cocksleeve for you to cum all over..."

Hearing this, Indigo had to stop. He paused in mid thrust, still inside her. Jenny looked up at him, confused.

"Huh? W-why'd you stop?" Jenny asked.

"Why are you saying stuff like that?" Indigo asked. 

"I-it's just dirtytalk... right?" Jenny replied.

"No, that's not normal dirtytalking." Indigo shook his head. He was concerned now. "You got really self-deprecating... is there anything you wanna talk about?"

"... No... I'm sorry, I ruined it, didn't I?" Jenny sighed, looking away from him. Indigo could see tears forming, but quickly wiped them away. 

"No, it's alright. You didn't ruin anything, I promise." He assured. "Want me to keep going?"

Jenny nodded. She didn't feel like speaking right now.

"Okay, but I don't wanna hear any more self-deprecating from you, okay?" Indigo asserted. "You're not a little whore, and you're not a useless cocksleeve. Understand?"

Again, Jenny nodded. Nobody had ever assured her like that before. It was extremely touching. She felt a sort of connection to him. She felt like he truly cared about her. She didn't get to dwell on it any further, as Indigo started up again, fucking her good and hard. She began moaning immediately, but this time instead of grabbing the sheets, she held onto Indigo. Her arms wrapped around him and pulled him in close to her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as well. He seemed to be okay with this, as he in tern wrapped his arms around her. They fucked like this for a little while longer, until neither could take any more. Indigo pulled his cock out of her and sat up, kneeling over her. Jenny could tell what was about to happen, and pressed her breasts together, as well as sticking out her tongue. Indigo stroked his cock and shot a massive load of cum all over her. From her stomach, to her boobs, as well as some on her face and in her mouth. She was surprised by how much he came, as well as how good it tasted. Once he was finished cumming, she leaned up and placed her mouth on the tip of his cock, closing her eye as she sucked the rest of the cum off of it. Indigo was surprised to see her do something like that. He guessed she was more experienced than he thought. Or maybe she just watched a lot of porn. She then lay back down panting deeply.

"W-wow..." She muttered. "That was... um... really good."

"Feel better?" Indigo asked, lying next to her.

"Yeah... thank you, Indigo." Jenny smiled. She began to get up, but Indigo gently pushed her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Oh... I was just gonna take a shower, to get all this cum off." She explained. 

"Nah, stay right there. I'll get you a nice warm towel." Indigo insisted. Before Jenny could say another word, Indigo got up and left for the washroom. Eventually, he came back, holding, as he said, a warm damp towel for her. He was also wearing clothes again. He gently wiped her down, making sure she was all clean. Jenny sighed and smiled. The feeling of the towel all over her body was so nice. Once she was cleaned up, Indigo tossed the towel away.

"So, Jenny, will there be anything else tonight, or should I get out of here?" He asked, with a smirk on his face. Jenny's smile fell, and she sat up to face him. 

"Oh... you're leaving now?" She asked.

"Well, not if you don't want me to." Indigo shrugged.

"N-no, it's okay. You probably have stuff to do... I feel way better now anyway, so it's really okay." Jenny nodded.

"You sure?" Indigo asked one more time. 

"Yeah... thank you again." Jenny smiled. Indigo smiled back and leaned down to leave a kiss on her forehead. She blushed profusely, a tingle running down her spine as his lips touched her skin. She had something to ask him, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Indigo turned to leave the room, but before he could leave, Jenny summoned up all her courage and blurted out at him. 

"Wait!" She called. Indigo turned to face her, a confused glance on his face. She became more nervous now that he was looking at her.

"Um... I really enjoyed tonight, and... I'd really like to see you again... so... d-do you wanna be my... b-boyfriend?" She asked, her blushing face now almost completely red. Indigo chuckled to himself. Jenny was absolutely adorable, and he couldn't deny that. But unfortunately, he knew he'd have to turn her down.

"I'd love to. Really I would, but I have a rule against getting into long-lasting romantic relationships." He began. "I'm immortal, you see, and it's hard to form real attachments when you live forever. I'm sorry, Jenny."

"...Oh..." Jenny replied. "... It's alright, I... I understand."

Indigo wasn't so sure about that. He turned around to leave again, but as soon as he touched the doorknob, he could hear sniffling. He froze and cringed as the pangs of guilt started to hit him. He knew he couldn't leave her like this. With a sigh, he swivelled back around and walked over to her bed, sitting next to her. Jenny looked up at him through her tears. 

"Look, I don't do romance..." Indigo explained. "But... here."

He handed her a small purple gem that appeared in his hand. She took it, and looked it over with a confused glance.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a summoning stone." He explained. "You just say my name while you hold it, and my necklace starts glowing." He tapped the gem on his necklace, making it glow a soft blue light. "That way, I'll know when you want to see me, and we can hang out, or cuddle, or fuck, or whatever you wanna do. Just don't overuse it."

Jenny looked at the summoning stone, then back to him, then back to the stone. A smile spread across her face. "So... we can go on dates?" She asked.

"I guess, if that's what you wanna call it, sure." Indigo shrugged. 

She looked back up to him and hugged him tightly. Indigo couldn't help but smirk. 

"Alright, okay, it's not a big deal." He chuckled. "Okay, now I really gotta go."

Jenny let go of him and sat contently on her bed. "Okay! I guess I'll see you soon." She said, still smiling. Indigo planted another kiss on her forehead before leaving through the door. Once Jenny heard the front door close and was sure he was gone, she began giggling in delight. She hugged the summoning stone to her chest and curled up onto her bed happily. While Indigo wasn't her boyfriend, he was still her friend now, and that was good enough for her.

Later...

Kovu snored himself awake as he heard his phone vibrating. With a groan, he grabbed it and turned it on. The light woke up Belle, who was sleeping next to him. She rubbed her eyes and moved closer to him. 

"Hey babe, why are you awake?" She murmured.

Seeing the notification, Kovu saw he had a text from Jenny.

"Looks like Jenny wanted to tell us about her good time." He yawned. Belle scooted closer to see the screen. 

"Thanks so much for sending Indigo over here!" The text read. "We had a great time. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. You and Belle are the best!"

Belle and Kovu smiled at each other, happy that they helped out a friend. But before they could respond to the text, Kovu received another one. But this one was from Indigo. Both his and Belle's smiles fell immediately. They both knew what it was gonna be. Kovu slowly opened the text and they began to read it. 

"Everything worked out great with Jenny. I'll be asking for my favours tomorrow." The text read.

"Oh boy..." Kovu muttered. 

"I think we're gonna be getting a third tomorrow..." Belle gulped. 

The End


End file.
